whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Conspiracy of Isaac
The Conspiracy of Isaac was a ploy by Augustus Giovanni to enable the diablerie of the Cappadocian Antediluvian and Japhet. The conspiracy was led by Claudius Giovanni, but was comprised of vampires from different clans. All members of this group were decadent and jaded aristocrats, a fact that made it easy for Claudius to ensure their loyalty. The group achieved its initial goal in 1444, though it can be doubted that all members have been informed of their success. Eventually, most vanished from sight. However, it can be assumed that the majority went underground to join the Sabbat. Overview The reason the Conspiracy was able to be founded in the first place was the growing seclusion of the Cappadocians from vampiric affairs since Cappadocius had witnessed the destruction of the Clan in a vision. The Ventrue, long allies of the Clan of Death, watched this trend with apprehension, mainly blaming Japheth, the Antediluvian's favorite childe, for the development of the Clan. They planned to replace him with Augustus Giovanni, a wealthy Italian merchant who had received the Embrace from the Antediluvian himself. The ambitious bohemian Ventrue Jadviga Almanov approached Claudius Giovanni with the proposal to slay Japheth. Both sought to deceive the other; Jadviga did not reveal that she acted on behalf of a council of her Clan's Elders, and Claudius withheld that his sire Augustus had his own plans for the conspiracy and that he intended to diablerize not Japheth, but the Cappadocian founder. Jadviga and Claudius sought allies among the eleven other Clans, ensnaring them with favours and promises to taste the Methuselah's vitae. To cement their alliance, Claudius promised them chosen vassals to feed from in a party at his holdings. However, the Conspiracy made a powerful enemy: The Founders of the Camarilla had learned of a plot against the Cappadocians and hoped to extinguish this threat in order to gain the allegiance of the Clan of Death for their sect. Hardestadt's actions were sanctioned by the same council that had tasked Jadviga, as the Ventrue hoped to be victorious in either outcome. During the feast that was held in order to celebrate the deed, the Conspiracy was attacked by the Founders. In a panic, the group embraced their vessels to fend them off. In contrast to the expectations of the Conspirators, the Founders did not kill the fledgelings, but used them to work against the Conspiracy. These "Children of Isaac", as they were called, played a pivotal role in thwarting the plans of their sires, but could not prevent Cappadocius' apparent death and the ascension of the Giovanni Clan. Most of the Conspirators either fled in the aftermath, or were directly imprisoned by the Founders. Only Claudius Giovanni was able to escape their sentence thanks to the powerful connections of his family. As of 1848, the remaining conspirators were either dead or imprisoned by the Camarilla, with the sole exception of Lady Amisa, who was in custody of the Fire Court. The Conspirators Thirteen members, one from each Clan, were part of the Conspiracy. Most, if not all of them, were also enemies of the Founders and opposed the Camarilla. All of them enjoyed playing with their prey, torturing, and humiliating humans they feed from. Each was also a sixth generation Elder, except Claudius, who was of the fifth generation. * Claudius Giovanni - representative of the Cappadocian Clan and head of the organization, escaped the Founders and was later killed by Augustus * Jadviga Almanov - representative of the Ventrue clan, fate unknown. * Marchettus - representative of the Brujah clan, escaped the Founders and was later destroyed by his grandsire * Theophana - representative of the Malkavian clan, escaped the Founders and was later slain by Inyanga * Lady Dimitra - representative of the Gangrel clan, fate unknown * Matron Violetta - representative of the Nosferatu clan, fate unknown * Casmir - representative of the Tremere clan, fate unknown. His progeny Andre Malotte was also part of (or at least privy to, the Conspiracy * Wenceslas - representative of the Toreador clan, fate unknown. * Mieczyslav - representative of the Tzimisce clan, fate unknown * Leopold Valdemar - representative of the Lasombra clan, deceased. He became a wraith fettered to the ruins of Claudius' castle * Bajazet Al-Nasir - representative of the Assamite clan (unspecified caste), fate unknown * Amisa - representative of the Setite clan, rescued by the Fire Court from imprisonment * Gabrin - representative of the Ravnos clan, fate unknown Gallery The Conspirators.png|The Conspirators References * Category:Giovanni Category:Cappadocian Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:World of Darkness events